


Inhale; Exhale

by orphan_account



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shintaro is tired and Keisuke is less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale; Exhale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nfra3711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfra3711/gifts).



"Didn't know- Could run- Fast," Gasped the - currently - blond captain. While Shintaro didn't blame anyone on his team for coming in last, it was still a rather large blow to his dignity. Still, nothing he could do about it now, and all he wanted to do was get back to the White Team's benches, sit down, and maybe sleep the rest of the day away.

 

He was exaggerating, of course, but who wasn't prone to that when they'd just run 2 rounds around the track at full sprinting speed? 

 

"Was on the track and field team in high school," Keisuke replied, shaking his head so that the fringe of his wig didn't plaster to his forehead. He was only slightly out of breath, which, coming from the gasping-for-breath Shintaro, seemed terribly unfair. "And I run for up to 3 hours a day, if time permits."

 

Shintaro muttered something under this breath that sounded like 'who in their right mind would run for 3 hours a day', but Keisuke said nothing about it if he heard. "Need- Water."

 

Thrusting his own bottle of water at Shintaro - since he didn't seem capable of looking for his own, if him lying on the bench with his head in Keisuke's lap was any indication - Keisuke rolled his eyes exasperatedly, fondly. Even though Shintaro was a year older than he was, Keisuke had had more experience in Tenimyu, and had been claimed by the other captain as his 'official  _senpai_ '. Keisuke found it a little more than ridiculous, but never said anything about it.

 

It wasn't like he  _minded_.

 

"Going to stay here forever," Shintaro murmured, turning to bury his face into Keisuke's shirt. "Just let me lie here until the games are over."

 

Ignoring the excited squeals of the audience behind him, Keisuke swatted at Shintaro's hair. "You're going to get your foundation all over my jersey."

 

There was a murmur of something like 'ffoeseeff ffaaffer' that Keisuke took to mean 'Doesn't matter'. There was a part of him that wanted to roll Shintaro off of the bench and onto the ground, but he stopped himself. It wouldn't do to physically maim his co-actor in front of so many people. He gave a sigh, wanting to ruffle Shintaro's hair but realizing he'd mess up the carefully crafted - and by crafted, he meant gelled with about 2 jars of the stuff - wig. 

 

"If you  _do_  get foundation on my jersey, you're washing it for me."

 

Shintaro groaned, and mumbled something that sounded like 'yes mother' into Keisuke's shirt, and remained there for about 15 minutes before he was called away to the games again, Keisuke sending him off with an inconspicuous pat on the ass.


End file.
